


Gross Puppy Love

by Skelitzel



Category: Fellswap AU, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Biting, F/M, Smut, Undertail, dub con, poisoned ravioli, sin - Freeform, some small mentions of blood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-10 01:12:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11116770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skelitzel/pseuds/Skelitzel
Summary: I feel like the gross puppy would be a little scummy with how he gets you to bed, so this one ended up being a little dub con as he has poisoned you with a paralyzing dish of ravioli.After succumbing to the effects of his spiked ravioli game, he brings you to his room to fulfill other desires. Still lusting for your soul, will you be able to make it out alive?





	1. Chapter 1

“PAPYRUS!” A small red skeleton slammed his bony palms on the counter, rousing the other from his nap. “This is no time for napping! A human is on the loose!”

“Oh, really?” He yawned, laying back down on the counter and lazily looking up at his brother. “That’s pretty cool, but how do you know there’s a human about, m’lord?”

Sans smirked with a wicked gleam in his eye, holding his mandible and glancing away. “NYAH HAH HAH! Oh don’t you mind that! I have my ways. What matters now is me being the first one to find it!”

“Why’s that, m’lord?” The taller skeleton sat up quickly to conceal an odd shift of his lower half.

“Because I’m The Terrible Sans!” He laughed proudly, but noticed the shift anyway, quirking up a brow bone. “You seem more wobbly than usual.” His eye sockets narrowed slightly, “Could it be your laziness has turned your bones to mush?” Papyrus couldn’t help the small laugh, and sans’ grin turned to disgust. “That isn’t funny! If you didn’t slack off so much we’d be in the Royal Guard by now!”

“My apologies, m’lord, you’re right.” He moved to stand, but Sans slammed his fist on the wood again with a loud thud.

“No, you stay here, and if the human comes by alert me.” His eye sockets narrowed and his voice hissed between his teeth, “I will be the one to capture them, and I’ll be damned if Alphys doesn’t give me a badge of honor.” He straightened, ignoring his brother as he adjusted his handmade armor, “Just don’t fall asleep again or so help me I’ll toss you into prison too.”

He ran off and Papyrus only chuckled, leaning forward to watch him go. “Alright,” he muttered, “I think he’s- Ah fuck!” He fell backward into the snow with a grunt, smacking his skull on the side. He growled, rubbing it and glaring, “You dumbass.”

“Sorry,” you mumbled, distracted by the ache in your muscles and rubbing your arms and knees. He had forced you to be his stool for when his brother ran by, and for a skeleton he was a lot heavier than he looked. Honestly, you wondered if he made it uncomfortable on purpose as your lower back ached in protest. After flexing your fingers, you brought them to your lips in hopes your warm breath would thaw them. “I wasn’t expecting to be stuck like that for so long. You said he was already on his way.”

He smirked, watching you with a predatory grin. “Oh it wasn’t that long, and it was more comfortable than the chair I usually use.”

You shot him a look, inexplicably put at ease by this obnoxious skeleton. He just didn’t seem… threatening? Despite his sharp fangs and the malicious aura hanging in the air. You weren’t sure how he found you after running for your life, but at least he didn’t try to kill you on sight like all the others. In hindsight, you probably shouldn’t be so quick to trust anyone. Though, based on observation he was probably too lazy to bother. It’s not like you had the luxury of picking allies anyway. You shot him a look and snapped back, “You made me stay like that for two hours before he even showed up! You said he was approaching fast!”

Papyrus just shrugged unapologetically, “M’lord runs quite fast, he comes outta nowhere sometimes.”

Narrowing your eyes, you retorted, “Or you just fall asleep and he finds you passed out in the snow.” You started to get up, figuring it was time to leave. As long as Sans didn’t see you, you should be able to make it out of here. Sticking to the trees and finding a-

“Also likely,” he cut in, giving you the side eye and grabbing your ankle, tripping you and sending you face first into the snow.

“What the hell?!” You exclaimed in anger, spitting out ice and glaring at him.

His eye sockets were dark as he loomed over you, speaking flatly, “You didn’t think I was just going to let you leave, did you?”

Your heart stuttered as you stared up at him, voice just above a whisper, “I-I thought you were trying to help me?” He was… a lot different than just a minute ago. Maybe… maybe all monsters truly were terrifying.

His lazy grin turned wicked as he dragged you back toward him effortlessly, “Didn’t you hear m’lord? We’re on the hunt for humans, and last I checked that meant you.”

The racing in your heart stopped just as fast as it had started, blood pounding in shock and fear at the monster before you. He really was going to kill you. You didn’t even hear yourself ask in a shaky breath, “Th-then why did you help me?”

“It’s incredibly dull down here,” His grip around your ankle tightened, causing you to flinch. His free hand stroked your cheek and he murmured, “so why not have a little fun before ending the hunt?”

Prickles of fear ran down your spine, and you tried to crawl out from under him. An animalistic growl was your only response before everything went black.

God, you were going to die.

Idiot.

What made you think a lazy monster was any less deadly than a wild, savage one?

Lights blinded you and your arms flew up to shield your eyes. He sure wasn’t giving you much time to settle down and realize what was happening. You blinked rapidly as the blur faded and found yourself laying in the middle of the living room. Sitting up slowly and taking in your surroundings, your mind rapidly tried to understand how you appeared here while your body groggily responded to commands. Your pants were still soaked, and the tips of your fingers numb. That meant you were only inside for a few minutes, but you hadn’t seen any houses since leaving the ruins. Not to mention he couldn’t have knocked you out and carried you here, then revived you so quickly. So how…?

Your eyes locked on the door. Figure out the mechanics later; right now you needed to move. If this skeleton turned out to be just as unhinged as the goat and other monsters down here, you didn’t want to stick around waiting for him to snap. You pushed yourself up, stumbling a little as your feet seemed to have fallen asleep.

Papyrus was nowhere in sight, and your heart slowly started to settle. Maybe this was like the time everything went black with that crazy looking frog? You just… woke up in the flowers again after a brief period of darkness. Maybe this world just had little hiccups, tossing you back and forth randomly. That or you could be hallucinating. None of this felt even close to real.

Just as you reached out to the doorknob a hand slammed against the door above your head. A skeletal hand. Fuck. “Leaving already?” A gruff whisper demanded you turn around, and you do so slowly to gaze up at him. Instinctively you cower into the door, and his long red orange tongue glided across his fangs, “It’d be rude not to stay for dinner.”

“I, uh, um well you see…” you stuttered, his glowing eyes never leaving yours. Holy shit he was going to eat you! He tilted his skull to the side, waiting. “I-I’m not hungry?” You muttered quietly, voice breaking and betraying your pitiful lie.

“Bullshit,” he grabbed a fistful of your shirt and dragged you to the kitchen. “What kind of host would I be if I didn’t feed my guest?” He purred, “No matter whether or not it’s voluntary~”

Your hands dug into his phalanges, trying to break his grip. Not that it mattered, he released you easily enough and leaned against the counter. He grinned while he waited for you to look at what he had prepared. Numerous empty cans littered the counter and floor, tomato sauce splattered about. A row of bowls lined across the counter, all with their own respective forks. “What the…?”

“I like ravioli,” he explained dismissively with a shrug, “it’s easy and I can eat it outta the can.” He pointed to a row of bowls, “But for you I decided to dress it up a little. Aren’t I great?” He chuckled at your confused expression, and continued, "See, I told you I want to make the hunt fun. You’re clearly not that bright for a human.”

“Hey!”

He ignored your protest, “M'lord wants to capture a human, but also values his time and expects a challenge. Hunting down someone like you is less than child’s play, and I can’t have him waste time.” He hummed, guiding you closer to the bowls. “So, we’re going to play a game instead.”

“What… kind of game?” Your mouth was already starting to water at the promise of food, but you weren’t buying his generosity. It hasn’t turned out well for you so far. Your lower back still hurt like hell.

“A simple game~” he continued, counting off the bowls. “Killing a human isn’t really my thing, too much effort. So why not have you do it for me?”

“Excuse me?” You just stared at him. Did he seriously expect you to just off yourself for his amusement?

He grabbed your chin a little hard, staring into your eyes while his voice carried on with its pleasing lilt. “Just a little game. I have prepared seven dishes. Some are poisoned and will kill you instantly, others will induce a coma, and others will paralyze or vastly weaken you.” He let go of your chin, “Only one is safe. Pick it and you can carry on your merry way~ don’t pick it and well… we’ll see what happens next.”

“And if I don’t play your game?” You had a feeling you already knew the answer.

He beamed, clearly happy you asked, “I snap your neck and eat your soul.”

“Fantastic,” you muttered dryly, looking over the bowls again. “But why even have some to put me to sleep? Wouldn’t it make sense to just poison them all and kill me?”

“Probably,” he agreed, still grinning and watching you, his golden tooth catching the light.

You chewed the inside of your cheek, still missing something. “What… what’re you going to do to me if I’m paralyzed?”

His strange ethereal tongue reappeared, caressing his sharp teeth. “Best case scenario? I grope you a little. Never seen a human and I wouldn’t mind getting a little handsy~” he held up his hands, cracking his knuckles, “Worst case? I kill ya and deliver your soul to my queen in the name of m'lord, breaking the barrier and sending monsters to the surface to torture humankind.” His eye sockets lidded and he sighed happily, “Mm~ I’m hoping for that ending.” His eyes focused on you again, “What ending are you hoping for?”

“The one where I don’t die?” You answered lamely, mind reeling at all the possibilities. It seemed that this was the only option you had to have a chance at survival. Turning to face the bowls again, you snuck a glance toward the door. Damn bastard was blocking the way out of the kitchen.

“Aw, you picked the most boring one…” He whined, getting antsy. "Well hurry up and get it over with then.”

You watched the strange skeleton through your peripherals, walking closer to the counter. He has to have some kind of tell. Anything. Your hand hovered over the far left one, and his grin twitched. Alright, not that one. He sighed as you inspected the others.

“I thought you were hungry.” he complained.

“Don’t rush me!” Sadistic, weird skeleton. What was his deal anyway? You bit the inside of your cheek again, scanning over the bowls. They all looked exactly the same. With a sigh, you leaned closer to give one a sniff. He chuckled and you groaned; of course none of them would smell any different. Okay, just take your time. You glanced at him again, grabbing the third one and his eye gleamed. Fuck, nothing seemed right. He grunted in annoyance when you pushed it back and stared at them again. Just pick one and get it over with. You squeezed your eyes shut and blindly grabbed one, accidentally shoving your fingers directly into the dish.

“Well, humans are… interesting.” he observed, smirking as you pulled your hand back in disgust. “Made your choice?”

“Y-yeah…” gross, he didn’t even warm them up. Absentmindedly, your hand rose up to your lips as you licked off the sauce. You didn’t even hear his soft gasp as the tangy tomato coated your tongue.

“Excellent choice~” He purred, but his voice sounded different. Slower? Were your arms always this heavy?

It felt like your eyes blinked in slow motion, and you turned your head to look at him to ask what was happening but the room suddenly tilted to the right. Or was that you? His body moved in a blur, catching you before you hit the ground.

“Mm, you’re a bit more of a lightweight than I anticipated. It hit you faster than I woulda thought.” His voice sounded like it was coming from two directions. Or maybe each of your ears were out of sync?

“Ngghh,” you blearily looked up at him, wanting to push him back but your arms weren’t responding.

He closed his eye sockets and smiled, “At least you’re still conscious, it’s much less boring this way.” He scooped you up, carrying you slung over his clavicle and headed upstairs. “Now the real game begins~”


	2. Chapter 2

“Rrr… ggg?” you slurred, limbs flopping side to side as you tried to focus on the steps disappearing below you.

“Still trying to talk? Adorable,” He sounded amused, tossing you on a bed and laughing at how you landed, legs sprawled and smacking yourself in the face. “Though, you did survive that long fall so you gotta be tough in some way.”

“Shhhhnnn,” you wanted to tell him off, but your tongue and lips wouldn’t budge. What the hell was in that ravioli?!

He laughed, the bed springs creaking as he braced his hands on either side of your head. “So let’s see, human~” He leaned closer, his ghostly tongue dragging up your neck, “just how durable you are.”

How durable? Why would he need to know how-

His teeth scraped down your jaw and he hummed softly, voice husky as he spoke, “M’lord finds my… urges distasteful, so I have to conceal them.” He chuckled, sharp phalanges scratching up your arms. “But perhaps I can use you to satisfy them.”

A shiver ran down your spine, goosebumps rising wherever he touched. Distasteful urges? That sounded intriguing and terrifying, but what could a skeleton really do? If only you could move your arms off your face to see.

His bony grip wrapped around your wrists, pinning your arms above your head and lighting up your vision. You blinked rapidly, trying to fight the blurriness and gazed up at him. Your vision was filled with a strange, lustful energy trapped within pitch black eye sockets. Your heart began to race, gazing into those dark voids. He couldn’t really mean-

His long tongue dragged up your neck once more, and you let out a muffled squeak, snapped out of your thoughts. A soft chuckle brushed against your skin, confirming that he could feel your quickened pulse on his tongue. His jaws parted wider, and he let out a rough, hungry growl. Sharp teeth encompassed your neck, and blood pounded in your skull. As his teeth pricked at your skin, you suddenly felt like a helpless bird pinned to the ground by a cat, nothing more than a plaything taunted with freedom.

Your eyes began to water, and he licked the blood from your neck, “Oh, it tastes so sweet~ no wonder everyone wants to capture a human.” He moved abruptly, lifting you by his grip on your arms and spinning you around. You weighed almost nothing to him, and found yourself in his lap with your back against his spine. His free hand reached around, scratching down your neck and chest, “It makes me wonder how sweet a soul tastes~”

His husky laughter only made your heart pound harder. He really loved tormenting you with fear, and you could do nothing about it. Your mind screamed at your legs to move, but there was no response. Best case he would grope… worst case he would kill. That’s what he said, right? Your head flopped back to look at him, a warm trickle of blood running down your neck. 

His phalange traced across your throat, wiping up the blood and he crooned, “Is it fear that makes it taste so sweet?” His tongue curled around his phalanges, and he grinned smugly, “Tell me, human, it’s rude not answering.”

“Nnn…” you tried to say something, anything, but your tongue felt too big for your mouth.

“Having trouble opening your mouth?” He shoved two phalanges in, “Here, let me help~” He spread them to open it wide and tugging on your tongue, “Now, tell me what you wanted to say.”

You had enough control to spit out his stupid bony fingers, much to his amusement. “Oh? Is that resistance?” He pressed his teeth to your lips, his tongue snaking into your mouth.

“Mph!” you managed to squeak out, pushing your tongue against the alien substance and trying to force it out. It only seemed to excite him further, and his hands roamed up and down your body, pulling at your clothes. His tongue dominated your mouth, making your eyes water and you gagged. He had a strange… fruity taste? Your heart beat strongly, and you tried to squirm, managing to pull away and gasp for air. “J… jer… k…” you managed to pant out.

“There’s your words.” He seemed pleased, not really caring what you had said, “It must be wearing off already, so I better hurry this up.” His hands grabbed your shirt, pulling it off in one smooth motion. You gasped when he palmed your breasts, squeezing them roughly, “Is it true humans have skeletons on the inside? Why do you have so much of this extra stuff?”

You couldn’t help moaning despite the confusing feelings within you, “N…nn…”

Sharp fangs pierced your shoulder, and he purred while you cried out, “Oh I see~ it’s to make biting you much more fun~!” 

A floppy hand smacked across his face, and he grunted, “And that makes this a lot less fun.” He tossed you on the bed, pinning your arms down with one hand and leering at you, “So let’s cut that shit out before it gets outta hand.” His grin widened at your glare, and he watched your face as his tongue swiped across your breasts.

You couldn’t help whimpering softly, though if it was from dread or arousal you couldn’t tell. The tip of his tongue circled your nipple, and he used his free hand to knead and pinch the other. He parted his jaws wide, clamping his teeth around your soft mound, and you whined, “Nn…not s-so hard…” 

“Hush, you’re ruining the fun of the game.” He pinched your nipple, starting to twist and running his tongue over the teethmarks left on your skin. He licked down your body, tracing around your navel. “I do enjoy your cries though~ so feel free to continue those.”

Just as he requested, you screamed when he pinched and twisted your nipples, his fangs sinking into your hip. Reflexes kicked in and you bucked up, trying to shake him off as pain radiated outward, feeling hot and sharp. Warm liquid trailed down your hip, disappearing just before it pooled up onto his tongue. He hummed to himself, dragging his tongue down the hollow of your hip and scratching down your body. He sat up again, the tips of his teeth red as he admired his handiwork, “Not bad, but I’m still bored.” He traced along the hem of your pants, pulling at them.

“W-w.. wait…” you whispered breathlessly, trying to squirm out from under him.

“You agreed to the game~” He purred, pulling them down to your knees and hooking a bony finger on the hem of your panties, “Unless you prefer I kill you instead?” He almost sounded sad, “It’s be a shame to stop the fun so soon, but if I must…”“N-no!” Your heart started racing, his cold expression holding no mercy. Something in that chilling smile seemed to say he wouldn’t make it a quick death.

“Alright,” he pulled your panties down as well, the cool air exposing your entrance. He smirked, cupping it and starting to stroke, “You’re wet? Really? And I thought you were terrified~”

You arched your back, crying out louder as he penetrated with two of his phalanges. He started to pump, and your hands reached down to grab his arm, trying to slow his pace. A toothy grin filled your vision, and his grip returned your arms to their place above your head. He pumped his phalanges even faster, smiling wider when you whimpered beneath him. “Just… get it over with then, you… bastard.” you muttered under your breath, glaring up at him.

He pulled them out and licked his phalanges with a coy grin, “Well, unfortunately for you this mutt here loves obeying orders~” His tongue lolled out and he pulled down his jeans, exposing his pelvis. He started to rub down the front, a hazy glow on his cheekbones, “I haven’t done this before, so be patient please.”

Your eyes trailed down the stark white of his exposed bones, face heating at the red orange glow forming at the base of his pelvis. He continued to rub himself, something forming within his hand. Clenching your fists, you sucked in a breath as his cock took shape, thicker than any you had seen before. “Y-you’ve got to be kidding.” you managed to whisper, and he just laughed.

He leaned over you, pressing your arms deeper into the mattress and causing you to wince a little. He rubbed his shaft against your slit, “I said I had disgusting urges, it’s a shame I have to adapt to use you to satisfy them.” He let out a low growl, pressing the head against your entrance and stroking himself, “But you’re all I’ve got for now.” He started to push himself inside, and you whimpered again.

His girth pushed and stretched your walls, and you tried to scoot up higher on the bed. It hurt, and he was so thick-

“Don’t try to run now.” His free hand held your hip firmly, and he pushed himself deeper inside, now halfway in. “Though, it is kinda fun to see you try~”

“Oh fuck, oh fuck,” you whispered over and over, breathing in soft gasps as he forced himself in. Your walls ached when he fully seated, and your heart fluttered. Please just give me a second to-

He started pumping and you screamed, weakly kicking your legs and squirming beneath him. He moaned, hunching over as he moved, his hot breath on your forehead. “Fuck, are all humans so small on the inside?” He laughed, his cock pulling at your walls with each thrust, “If I’d known I wouldn’t have made it so thick.” He laughed at your whines, “Who am I kidding? Of course that’s a lie~”

Your eyes began to water, torn between pleasure and pain, and his tongue flicked out to lick them up. Damn perverted skeleton… He just wanted to get off right? You hooked a leg around his pelvis, much to his surprise as you started to grind. So let’s get the bastard off and be on our way.

You tried to ignore the skip in your heart when he moaned, tilting his skull back and letting his tongue hang out of his jaws. His expression of ecstasy was almost… endearing. If you didn’t hate this asshole for putting you in this situation. You hooked your other leg around and started to grind as hard as you could, feeling his throbbing member stretch and pull within you. “You’re just full of lies aren't you?” you whispered, focusing on his grin. He didn’t seem to focus much when he was in bliss.

“Probably, m’lord always ordered me not to make my intentions clear.” he laughed giddily, thrusting into your movements. At least he was simple minded enough to manipulate.

“How often do you get these urges?” you ask to keep him distracted while you looked around the room for an escape route.

“Daily,” he purred, grabbing your chin and pressing a rough kiss to your lips, “eyes on me doll~” The sharp tips of his phalanges scratched your chin almost affectionately, “If you behave I’ll get you off too~”

An involuntary moan escaped your lips when he started to curve his thrust, hitting a much sweeter spot than before. The pain was now a dull ache, and it became easier to take him.

“Oh~ I hit a sweet spot didn’t I?” he cooed, lightly trailing his phalanges down and squeezing your breast, “Humans are so noisy, but I’m not complaining.”

You moaned again, arching your back up higher, now with only your shoulders on the bed. Just a little more, you could feel him getting closer. This lazy skeleton better be one of those guys that passes out after sex. “You’re the one that keeps talking.” you counter in a hushed whisper.

“True,” He leaned down and his voice took on a sinister note, “I guess that means you’re doing a bad job.” He laughed deeply, chomping down on your shoulder. Your scream a musical song to his nonexistent ears, and he began to fuck you harder without mercy.

Heat rose in your core from the savagery, and your eyes began to water as you fought to hold it back. Just a little more… His thick cock pulled at your walls, and your pulse raced. He’s almost there…

“Oh fuck~” he hissed, releasing his fanged grip on your shoulder and slammed his cock in deep, filling you with his load. It pulsed and twitched, and he waited until every last drop released before pulling out. He let your body fall onto the bed, stretching and smirking down at you. “Not bad, but you let me talk to much.” 

Your vision was hazy, feeling hot and shaky as you looked up at him. His grin was dark, filled with malice and deceit. What was he going to do now?

He collapsed on your body in a heap, yawning and snoring.

“What… what the fuck?” you sputtered in confusion. He didn’t budge, and his grip on your arms loosened in his slumber. “Are you kidding me?!” you whispered, trying to shove him off. You’ve never had a guy fall asleep that fast before! His weight was surprising for a skeleton, but you managed to shove him to the side and squirm out. “Disgusting,” you winced at the sticky warmth between your legs, cupping your swollen entrance. He had torn your panties, but you managed to get your pants up. You tried to shake off the icky, irritating feeling of not being satisfied. This really wasn't the time to feel that way. Softly padding across the room, you retrieved the rest of your clothes. Painstakingly putting them on, watching him in fear that one stray rustle of cloth would wake him, but he didn’t look like he’d move any time soon. All the better.

Tiptoeing to the door, you peered out into the dark hallway before sneaking down the stairs. Jumping out the window was one idea, but you weren’t so sure you’d stick the landing. You groaned and squeezed your thighs together when you reached the bottom of the stairs. Not with this ache between your legs. 

Silently cursing every creak in the floor as you snuck across the room, you managed to reach the front door. A small smile on your face, and your heart beat with the promise of freedom. Out of this crazy house and one step closer to home. The cool breeze of the snowy air filled your mind, causing you to forget he had a- 

“Who the fuck are you?” A smaller skeleton, clad in black and red armor asked in surprised irritation, hand outstretched for the doorknob that retreated without his touch.


End file.
